


凯旋者，年轻的将军，冷却的荣耀  悲剧结局

by 18226794860



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	凯旋者，年轻的将军，冷却的荣耀  悲剧结局

汉克讨厌面前窃窃私语的人群。  
贵妇们摇着扇子，男人们摇头叹气，康纳站在他的身旁，他看不清这小子的表情，每个人的面孔上都套了一层冰冷的面具，汉克很想呐喊出来。  
你们是瞎子吗？你们看不到那个女人快要死了吗？你们只看到这个满脸是血的贵族男人，却看不到一个健康而鲜活的生命？你们能保证自己某一天不会因破产而沦为奴隶？你们能保证罗马城固若金汤，常胜将军能够一辈子守护你们吗？  
汉克像是个被困住的狮子一样，这样嘈杂的人群，这样黑暗的人群像是洪流一样把他淹没了。他想起他的儿子得了重病时带着血的哮喘，肺部像个风箱一样，只能凿出肉末和鲜血，他太幼小了，七八岁的年龄，那样可怕的重病……那个时候他问他的主人——真的没救了吗？  
“没救了，你知道的，汉克。”  
是的，只有贵族才能有这样的实力去救治自己的疑难杂症，挽救他们即将夭折的孩子，奴隶即使拿出全部的积蓄也不够医生开价的一个零头，汉克最后的记忆是他抱着虚弱的科尔，那些无论是年老的还是年轻的奴隶，在马棚里穿梭着，他看着自己的孩子在自己的胸膛里渐渐停止心跳，有人凑上来，而且还不止一个，他们说：“科尔已经死了，埋葬他吧”  
汉克看不清这些人的脸，就像现在这样。  
康纳无暇去顾及汉克的异常了，他向自己的弟弟使眼色，让他赶紧把自己那只撒野的猫带走，900不赞同的摇摇头。  
盖文是个怕疼的家伙，900当然可以在这个时候把他强行拖走，但是他不想这么做，他从没见到盖文受过这么重的伤，要知道盖文那种极度富有表现力的性格——他可是连蹭破手指的小伤口都会拿到总务官面前，呼三喝四的支使900帮他包扎，900无法想象他该有多疼。  
康纳看着自己弟弟抗拒的眼神，他知道来不及了，他长叹一口气，身后的门缓缓打开了，之前正在和他谈论战报的执政官带着一对铸剑护卫兴致勃勃的走了出来。  
“哦，让我瞧瞧发生了什么事儿？”这个男人声音洪亮，他像是故意做出茫然的姿态，盯着场中央的盖文以及汉克，康纳能感觉到他像一只公鸡一样，斗志昂扬的吓人。  
“一个奴隶！”他突然大声说出来，带着那种近乎与仇恨的眼神，他一步步接近汉克，直到在将军的身侧停下来，仿佛在试探康纳的底线。  
“你他妈怎么敢在贵族的宴会上，殴打一个贵族？嗯？”  
康纳看着这位执政官，一言不发。  
这反而给了那男人继续下去的资本，打压一位锋芒毕现的将军对他而言是个不可多得的机会。他冷笑着，让人想到磨刀石，他的眼神肃杀的像看一个仇敌。  
“女士们先生们，不妨让我们也来审判这个垃圾！”他大吼着，张开自己的双臂和强健的胸膛，尽可能的调动起所有人的情绪：“我们给这些家伙衣食住行！我们养着这些没用的玩意儿！为什么不去养条狗！为什么不去养只牛？”  
他咄咄逼人的再次靠近汉克：“没用的老东西，犯上作乱的老东西留着干什么呢？好了，女士们先生们，如果你支持处理掉他，就把手举起来。”  
在场的男人们几乎同时举起了手，矜持的贵妇用她们精致的牙咬住透明的酒杯，试探一般的一只一只手举起来，议论声一阵高过一阵，所有人都想看这位将军会做出什么样的选择。  
他们都觉得这老奴隶会死，毕竟不值得为一个快要死到坟墓里的家伙得罪元老院，尽管这位年轻的将军名声如日中天。  
所有人都在看康纳，甚至他的胞弟也一样，每个人都想看他会做出怎样的选择。  
“安吉斯。”康纳平静的笑出来，他用几乎可以称得上是礼貌的声线念出了这位执政官的名字。  
执政官靠近他，脸上露出得意的微笑，他觉得自己赢了，过一会儿他就要杀掉这位将军的贴身奴隶，他一时间会风光无限，他甚至忽略了康纳正在渐渐走向他。  
这是个可怕的失误，这位战场上的绞肉机正在渐渐走向他。  
“安吉斯”，康纳重复了一遍他的名字，说道：“你知道吗，当你靠近我的奴隶的那一刻起，我就想用剑把你的脸皮削下来。”  
执政官皱起眉头，下一秒钟他惊讶的瞪大了眼，他感到自己的喉咙被锁死了，他被横贯到高柱上，双脚瞬间离地，那种足以掐碎头盖骨的怪力正在逐渐让他窒息。  
“你算是什么东西？嗯？你敢靠近我的奴隶，对他呼三喝四？哈，我问你，你不怕死吗？”康纳像是风暴一样吼出来，少年明亮的声线像是绷紧的小提琴琴弦，下一秒钟就要撕开某个人的喉咙。  
执政官的贴身护卫队这时才如梦初醒，举着剑冲了上来，停在大概两三米远的位置，整个大厅的窃窃私语像是炸开锅一样，变成了彻底的斥责。  
康纳仿佛听不见一样，他好像真的要问出个答案来，冰冷的双眼几乎要贴到执政官的额头上，但是他把那家伙的喉咙扼死了，使他说不出一个字。  
混乱之中，有一个男人冲了出来，他还算是比较有主见，没有傻乎乎的斥责这位小将军，他挂着讨好的笑容，冷静的和康纳商讨：“康纳，你先把安吉斯放开行吗？你不能因为一个奴隶做这样的事，你是罗马的公民，杀死一个公民，你也会付出生命的代价！”  
康纳面无表情的看向他，大厅里所有人都有幸可以感受安吉斯直面这双眼睛时的恐惧，已经被他杀死的那些奴隶们直面这双眼睛的恐惧，杀戮的意味深渊一样笼罩了他的虹膜，冷漠而残酷的没有半点温情，康纳平静的说：“哦，你他妈还搞不清楚情况呢，我并没有为一个奴隶杀人，重点是——我的，汉克是我的，既然他是我的，你们这帮傻乎乎的家伙还想审判他?谁给你们的胆子！”他又贴近安吉斯，这可怜的家伙英俊的脸已经憋成了猪肝色，900终于忍不住走上前，对着他的兄弟窃窃私语一番，康纳脸色稍微好看了一些，像是扔垃圾一样把这位执政官扔到几米外的地方。  
执政官的贴身卫队在这一刻终于按捺不住冲了上来，900和康纳同时拔出剑，两道矫健的身影像是横贯天际的长虹，这对双生子连杀戮都像是踩着鼓节的舞步，不同的是900仅仅打趴了攻击上来的那个人，康纳却砍下了护卫队长的手。  
伴随着一声惨叫，执政官的贴身卫队狼狈的抱着胳膊滚到地上，铜铸的盔甲粘着鲜血，断臂滚落到一旁。  
康纳讥笑的看着痛叫的人，他从口袋里掏出一枚金币扔下去，又大声的似乎想让在场的所有公民们都听到他的话：“哦，我忘了，你是个公民，不能像对待奴隶一样只给你一半的赔偿。”  
他随即又扔下一枚金币，拉着汉克扬长而去，大厅里静悄悄的，这一回没人敢上来阻拦他。  
——————————————————————下面是有关结局的选项，我们管它叫做采石场送命题，康纳会因为某种不可抗力选择悲剧结局 →_→  
康纳一下马车，就大步流星的提着他的老奴隶往屋内走，由于马车上强制性的过度的亲密，汉克提不起什么力气来反抗，路上的人纷纷侧目，然后退避三尺，汉克像只湿透的老猫一样被人提在掌心，最后被狠掼到床上。  
康纳在下一秒就压了上来，用手指抹掉汉克唇角上因为之前的斗殴而粘上的血渍，另一只手摸到腰上，推开腰带，扯开碍事的衣料，汉克的腰上全是汗水，康纳捞起他柔软的肚楠，用手指摸到汉克湿漉漉的肠道里，过度的使用让括约肌不自然的张开，破开一段鲜红的肉壁，他刚一按上去汉克就像是被踩了尾巴一样抽搐的收紧肠道，眼泪都快要被这种毫无节制的快感逼出来，愤恨的一拳挥在康纳的脸上。  
“你他妈的混账！”他嘶吼着，康纳的脸被他打到偏向一遍，又十足的像个机械一样扭转回来，“你以为我是什么，嗯？跳着舞的奴隶还是摇尾乞怜的妓女?你以为你在干什么？惩罚我？”  
康纳只是看着他，眼睛里露出那种不解的情绪：“汉克，我救了你。”他继续重复说：“我救了你，你打了一个贵族，现在又来殴打我？”  
康纳用手指反复碾压着敏感的内壁上，粗暴的一个一个指节的深入进去，声音冰冷：“汉克，是的，如果你认为这是惩罚，那这就是，我要给你个教训。”  
康纳对着软绵绵湿漉漉的肉洞，把自己的阳具推进去，他能看得出来汉克还是很不适应这些事情，皱着眉头扭开脑袋，银色的头发铺散开，有些汗津津的黏在额头上，显露出一种异常的性感。但他被控制得太死了，腰肢无法运动，大腿被锢死在床上，胸脯被年轻人有力的躯干压着，肠肉又深又窄的褶皱在一瞬间几乎被撑平，康纳重重地朝他撞过来，他像个受伤的老兽一样呜咽着，一口咬在康纳的肩膀上。  
湿润的粘膜混合着晶亮的前列腺液发出一声明亮的咕叽声，康纳一下子顶到最深处，伴随着汉克按耐不住的闷哼一般的鼻音，软绵绵的肠腔裹得死紧，然后又被强行破开，碾压一般的力道填满每一寸内壁，想是要凿出自己的形状，彻底的把老家伙的身体挤得大开大露，康纳闭上眼睛死命的撞击，头颅搭在他的奴隶不停颤抖的肩膀上，伸出舌头和牙齿去吮吸舔咬他所能触到的每一寸肌肤，甚至不想去理会门外的敲门声。  
敲门声不懈的继续，康纳终于不耐的抬起汉克软成一滩水的大腿，在老家伙迷茫的双眼前落下一吻，压着腰腹缓缓的拨出阳物，汉克这时候才回过神，哑着嗓子哀鸣，他用手捂住额头，不想再去思考任何和康纳有关的事情。之前粗暴又猛烈的动作让他以为康纳的东西几乎要长在他的腹腔里，拔出来的动作漫长而又色情，像是要拔出一段属于自己的血肉。  
康纳随便裹了一件衣服，管家提着灯笼站在门外，似乎知道主人已经非常不耐烦了，他尽可能简短的说明了来意。  
“主人，之前您的奴隶救下了一个在晚会上跳舞的女人”管家抬起下巴示意汉克，加快语速继续说：“现在那位贵族把原本属于他的舞女送到了府上，并且向您致以最诚挚歉意，希望您能够原谅他，并且在晚宴上发生的所有事情都和他无关。”  
显然，康纳已经无意间敲山震虎，他皱着眉头，看着管家身后瑟瑟发抖的女人，他现在没兴趣处理这件事，他摇了摇头说道：“把她送到采石场去。”  
管家领命，正要离开，屋内传来一声暴喝。  
“什么，康纳，你不能这么做！”  
管家看到他的主人皱了皱眉头，示意他停下，自己则带上门，走进屋内。  
汉克几乎是一瘸一拐的走了上来，他屁股里流出那些滚烫的白色的精液，一直流到大腿内侧，衬着他腿上那些红软的抓痕，让空气里充斥的全是荷尔蒙的味道，他自己则浑不在意这些。  
“你要把一个手无缚鸡之力的女人送到采石场去？”汉克走上来，擒住康纳的衣领，他听到这些话气得眼前发黑：“你要知道采石场是个什么样的地方，就算是我这样的男人进去三个月也会压在那里当矿渣，你把她送过去就是慢性的让她去死，你，你再想想，即使让他留在你的家里跳舞啊……”他越说越没底气，手上抓的却很用力，他以为康纳只是无意间说出了一个地名，就像是报出了一串坐标，他知道采石场是个什么样的地方之后就会收回前言，但是康纳的表情没有任何变化，平静得像是海神的眼睛，没有一丝一毫的波动和起伏，像是地狱从容的判官。  
康纳听到最后按住了汉克的手掌，比起外面那个女人的命运他更想继续刚才的事情——比如操的他的老奴隶哀鸣着浪叫，他甚至理解不了汉克为什么这么紧张，他无法对此产生哪怕一丝一毫的共鸣，管家没有得到答复，带着之前主人下达的命令走了。  
两三秒钟之后，康纳的手臂再度环上了汉克汗津津的腰，鼻息喷洒在后颈上，“汉克，”他笑着说，声音柔软而清澈，真的像是个孩子一样。  
汉克觉得一条蛇爬上了他的脖子，毒牙正跃跃欲试的贴近他的动脉。  
或许，在这两三个星期之内他感觉到了有什么不同的地方，这位小将军表现出了温和而又沉稳的特质，让他那颗苍老灰白的心注入了某些新的力量，但是这一切只不过是空白的假象，就像人类用锋利的小刀强行打开一个蛤蜊，只有痛苦和强迫，只不过焦盐和调料的气味冲刷了每一次呼吸带来的血腥，汉克没想到自己也会沉醉在这种近乎救赎的谎言当中。  
他从没有把汉克这样的奴隶当成是一个人来看，或许是戏弄一只苍老的狗，或许笑他像一个女人一样同情别人，或许是讥诮的看着一个还算得上是硬汉的男人被搞的湿哒哒的流水时的丑态——这和他斩下别人的手臂并且丢下两枚金币之后的笑容没什么不同，和他现在这样温和的趴在自己脊背上时所展露出来的笑容没什么不同，汉克打了个寒颤，他说不出话，他不想挣扎，这失去了意义。  
他感到背后的人再一次吻上自己的后颈，勃发的阳物紧紧贴着湿透的括约肌，火烫的感觉再一次从下腹贯穿上来，他像被串在烙铁上一样无助，这次没人会来帮他了。  
大概是两个月后，这位将军再一次出征，这一次他打得很艰难，叛军来势汹汹，比任何人想象的都要严重，这是一场灾难，从北部覆满冰雪的高原上一次一次的围剿，像是沸水上冒出的气泡一样无孔不入，康纳受了一些伤，但是依旧没有辱没家族的名声，他得胜归来了。  
他的几位副手和战略顾问甚至已经放弃了这些被叛军攻占的领地，将军则抵着内外两重压力突破了重围，依然像之前那样，他把成年的叛军斩首之后，绞死了剩下老弱妇孺，与此同时，长期的奔波也让他的伤口开始发炎溃烂，随行的军医用了很长一段时间替他换药，才能保证他正常的指挥战斗，高烧、严寒、酷热、散乱的军容都被这位百战的将军一一扳正过来。  
他回去的时候府底已经被重新修缮，照那些人的话来说，“在华美的建筑也匹配不上他的辉煌的战绩”，但是他不在乎这些，他甚至不知道他在乎什么，他发着低烧，穿行在宽大的走廊之间，寻找他几个月前带回来的马奴，他格外的想他。  
他浑浑噩噩的像是个瘾君子一样，刚刚被修缮的家显得过于宽大，像个走不到尽头的迷宫。建筑师我只知道让这栋建筑看起来更加雄伟壮观一些，忽略了这是个要住人的地方，康纳的内心愈发的焦躁，几分钟后，他撞上了提着灯的管家。  
“汉克在哪？”他问管家，声音颤抖着，像是在渴求什么东西。  
管家被他的样子吓到了，他看出来主人正在发烧，他思考了一会儿，小心的说：“需要我给您带个医生来吗？或许因为施工您找不到自己的房间了？我可以带您过去。”  
“汉克在哪儿！”康纳失控的叫出来，汗水几乎覆盖住了他的眼帘。  
管家斟酌着措辞，缓慢的说：“汉克，因为一些原因，他自杀了，在您走后的大概三天，他喂完了马之后，谁都没能想到，他用的是一把削水果的小刀，很锋利，只割开了颈动脉。”  
管家想要在这位将军的表情上找出一些不同的色彩，好让他继续说下去，但是康纳脸上褪去了一开始的焦躁，平静而空白，高烧带来的红晕也渐渐转为一种苍白，让他找不到任何投机的话，他只能继续平铺直叙下去。  
“我们找到的时候，他已经死了，由于您没有给他指定别的客房，也没有让他和别的奴隶睡在一起，所以他是在您的房间里死去的，建筑施工的时候考虑到这一点推平了整间房子，重新给您设计了新的，您不用担心房间的问题了。”  
康纳点了点头，是的，他不用担心血之类的东西了，汉克像从没有来到他的生命里一样离开，在一分钟之前他还想要给汉克展示自己新添的伤疤，但是汉克并不在乎这些。  
康纳的大脑恢复了一些清明，他一边走一边思考，汉克到底在乎什么呢？所拥有的记忆太少了，但是每一帧都很生动，他尽量在大脑里思考汉克所留下的一切，因为这一切太珍贵了。  
他想到了那些香艳的记忆和不愉快的冲突，他像是触电一样的理解到了某种事物，汉克不是任何人手心里旋转的陀螺，康纳把他从马棚里带出来的时候，他就已经是一个奄奄一息的家伙了，丧子，狗日的生活，采石场的奴隶——一切都只是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
骆驼轰然倒下。  
他们本来有救赎彼此的机会。


End file.
